Can't Help it if There's No One Else
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love, and what do you do to gain their affection? Katsuki Bakugo is in love, but he doesn't knkw how to show it to the one he loves. How would he confess his love to that person? Well, check it out for yourself.


What would you do when you fall in love? How would you tell them that you love them? Katsuki Bakugo has been in love with one person for months. He has never been in love, and when he first felt it, he wasn't sure what it was; the heart-thumping, the shortness of breath, the blushes every time he saw that person smile, the sleepless nights, it was all new to him.

He first felt the symptoms of being in love after his kidnapping. They were friends (?) at first, being the first person to handle Bakugo's volatile personality, but after going out of his way to rescue him, his feelings began to deepen, and in no time, he was in love. For him, Eijiro Kirishima is the perfect person.

Bakugo became aware that his feelings were actually love after he felt jealousy. It was after class, the whole class 1-A was heading off to the dorms when Bakugo saw Kirishima being surrounded by a gaggle of female students. Passing them, he heard their conversation.

"Kirishima, can you please show us your awesome Quirk?" one of the girls asked.

"Okay!" Kirishima replied and complied to her wish, hardening his right arm, which the girls touched.

"OMG, it is hard. So cool! Kirishima, you're so cool"

One of the girls nodded. "I know, right? He's so cool and handsome!"

"Kirishima, I-I-I have something to give you!" said one of the girls and handed Kirishima a pink letter, which Kirishima received with a smile.

Seeing this made Bakugo strangely angry. He stomped back to the dorm and locked himself in his room. He spent all afternoon reflecting what he felt for his friend. After his reflection, he has come to the conclusion that he indeed in love with his friend, but knowing that he is in love isn't helping: he want Kirishima to love him back.

After staying in his room for the whole afternoon, Bakugo was hungry. He planned to go to the kitchen to fix something up, but his plan was halted when he passed by the living room. All of the class 1-A are gathered on the living room floor, a bottle in the midst on the circle.

"Here's the sleepyhead," Kaminari said. "Come, Kacchan, let's play truth or dare!"

Bakugo just glared at Kaminari. "Fuck you and no, I am not playing." He continued on his way, but a hand grabbed him.

"Come on, Bakugo, lighten up a bit!" Kirishima said, smiling up at Bakugo, which made the ash blonde's heart race.

Grumbling, Bakugo sat on the floor, at the exact opposite of Kirishima. After Bakugo was settled in, Yaoyorozu spun the bottle and it pointed at Kirishima.

"I chose truth," Kirishima said. "I don't want to do another fricking dare."

Ashido, who is holding a pile of cards, took from one of them and read out the question that Kirishima must answer. "Do you have a crush on someone in the class? Follow up question, are you close?"

Bakugo noticed that Kirishima's cheeks are redder than his hair. The redhead nodded twice and said, "Yeah, my crush is here, and we are close."

Hearing this, Bakugo became intrigued. Kirishima is a very friendly guy, and is close to almost anyone, so hearing Kirishima say that his crush is in their class made Bakugo feel more antagonistic towards his classmates. The games continued until dinnertime. Nothing of note to Bakugo happened other than the fact that knowing Kirishima has a crush among his classmate.

The school days for Bakugo continued like the usual, but the feeling of antagonism still continued. He doesn't mind the herd of girls gathering towards Kirishima, for he knew that his type is not in one of them, but he do mind when one of his classmates get close to Kirishima, he mind so much that he just wanted to blow them all to smithereens. He knew that there is a small percentage that the one Kirishima is talking to is his crush, but he still can't stop feeling jealous.

All those jealousy and antagonism, Kirishima seemed to have noticed. One afternoon, after class, Kirishima walked with Bakugo. This seemed to deter the redhead's fans, which made Bakugo happy; having Kirishima to himself, even for a short time, is euphoric for him.

"So, how are you, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked Bakugo.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck do you want to know?" He didn't mean to sound like that, but his brain is turning to mush.

Kirishima, being used to Bakugo's crassness, let it slide. "Cuz you look like you want to execute all of our class lately. I'm a bit worried about you.

And with that, Bakugo's brain and heart completely turned to mush. Butterflies invaded his stomach. "It's none of your business! I'm perfectly normal!" Bakugo cried. "Stop assuming that there is something wrong with me."

"Okay, dude," Kirishima chuckled. "But if you have any problems, remember that I'm here."

It took all of Bakugo's willpower not to blush to that statement. He just looked at Kirishima, and was lost in his eyes. He tore his gaze into Kirishima's eyes when he noticed the other's curious look. They continued walking, Kirishima mostly talking about their classes, until they reached the dorms, where Bakugo hastily went to his room in the pretense that he is doing more supplementary work.

Back in his room, Bakugo contemplated on how he would confess his feelings for Kirishima. His contemplating took him until dinnertime, just like last time. He decided to cut short the contemplation and head out to dinner, only to find out that Kirishima is having dinner as well.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima called out. "You've been in your room for a long time. Let's have dinner."

Bakugo thought for a moment, if he would join Kirishima or decide to skip dinner, for he can't take it anymore; any more exposure to Kirishima would end up with him doing stupid things. He decided for the former and sat besides Kirishima.

The two had a silent dinner together, with Bakugo glancing at Kirishima ever so often. When the tension for Bakugo became unbearable, he asked Kirishima a question. "So, who was that crush you mentioned last time?"

"Oh, that? That's my little secret, Bakugo," Kirishima replied with a smile.

"Is that so? I have another question. I trust you not to tell anyone about this."

Kirishima leaned in closer and nodded. "Okay, shoot."

"H ow do you fucking confess to someone that you love them? I don't know what to fucking do."

Kirishima gasped. "Oh my god! Katsuki Bakugo, the King Explosion Murder, is in love!?"

"Shut the fuck up, Shit-for-brains!" Bakugo growled. "Who gives a fuck if I'm in love!?"

"Oh, I do. You're growing up! Who is the lucky girl?"

"If you won't fucking tell me who your crush is, I won't tell mine."

Kirishima shrugged. "That's fair," he said. "Okay, confession. There are many ways to confess. I once got a letter of confession."

'I saw,' Bakugou though, rolling his eyes.

"But the best way to confess, for me, is to tell them upfront. There's no more romantic and manly way of confessing than that!"

"Like this? 'Kirishima, I love you. I want to be with you.'"

Kirishima nodded. "Yeah, like that! That's perfect! I'm sure you'll get a positive response, Bakugo!"

Bakugo nearly face-palmed. Here he is, confessing to the one he love, and what he got as a response? A nod and a 'good job'. He stood up and cleaned up his dishes before going to his room, dejected. He continued his contemplation, now adding to the fact that the one loves is a bit denser than he thought.

The days following the dinner confession fiasco became hectic, the cultural festival is coming in closer, and as the drummer for the class 1-A's presentation, Bakugo needed the practice, but he can't still take it off his mind the fact that he wanted to confess to Kirishima, but don't know how, but then, an inspiration appeared.

One day, after their band practice, Jiro was singing some songs, and one song caught Bakugo's attention. It was a pop song, not Jiro nor Bakugo's favorite genre, but the song's message appealed to Bakugo. He looked up the lyrics of the song, and instantly, he knew what to do.

Bakugo took up the entire evening learning the song and the guitar chords. His guitar skills is not as good as his drum skills, but he knew, with enough practice, he will nail the song.

A few days come and went, and in between class, band practice, and his own practice of the song, Bakugo was running tired, but he know he can't give up. When he has perfected playing the song on the guitar and singing, he decided to execute his plan.

The evening was chilly, but Bakugo knew he could not give up. He already had everything set up, and the only thing missing is the only audience he needed. While waiting, he psyched himself up. He checked his phone, and saw that there was a message for him.

"What is it, dude? Why do you want me to go outside?"

"Just do it, Shit-for-brains," Bakugo replied.

It took Bakugo another few minutes of waiting before Kirishima appeared. He was looking confused as to why Bakugo wanted to talk to him outside on a chilly evening. Bakugo smiled and lifted up the acoustic guitar he borrowed from Jiro, and began to sing*.

After the song, Bakugo looked at Kirishima and said, "Do you understand what I wanted to say, Kirishima?"

Silence dominated the scene. Kirishima just stared at Bakugo, but after a minute, he started laughing. He walked closer to Bakugo and said. "Yes, yes I understand."

Bakugo gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank fucking god. I thought this will be like last time. So, what do you think?"

"I think, you need to kiss me now," Kirishima said, smiling

Bakugo raised an eyebrow, looking at Kirishima questioningly. "And why the fuck is that?"

Slowly, rain started to fall to the ground. Drips of water fell unto both of them, and Bakugo chuckled. "'Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain', huh?"

"So? Are you gonna kiss me or-" Kirishima's words were cut short when Bakugo kissed him.

-End-

*Please listen to "Hey, Stephen" by Taylor Swift.

A/n: This fanfiction has been in my Word for quite some time. And by quite some time I mean months. This fanfiction was inspired by T. Swift's "Hey, Stephen", hence Bakugo singing the song to confess to Kirishima. I just like that song that I need to make a fanfiction inspired by it.


End file.
